paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Policies
Game Rules 1) General; '''Please follow the RPF Rules and be mindful of the Terms of Service, Rules of the Jedi Council Forums, and Harassment Policy. '''2) Staff; '''Game Master Bravo's word is final in terms of Paradoxical Echoes, unless otherwise stated by a Moderator or Manager of the Role Playing Forum. '''3) Characters; '''All character sheets must be PMed (Private Message) to Bravo for approval; as a general rule, '''Sith, Dark Jedi, or Gray Jedi ARE NOT ALLOWED. Jedi-based characters have restricted entrance into the game with the Force abilities of Luke Skywalker in Star Wars: A New Hope.'' Players are allowed up to 'three (3) Player-Characters (PC). '''4) Social & Questions; All Out-of-Game and/or Out-of-Character discussions and questions should be posted and answered in the Galaxy's Dump (A Paradoxical Echoes OOC/OOG discussion thread). The Galaxy's Dump ''should be used as the public means of game questions and other Out-of-Character game discussions verses that of PM (Private Message) and non-game socializing. '''5) Tags & Game Response Time; '''All tag(s) should be [[replied to within a week (7 days) time period|'replied to within a week (7 days) time period']], unless other circumstances such as family, college, work, or DRL (Darth Real Life) prevent a timely reply. Please let other players and staff know of such delays via the ''Galaxy's Dump (details of the delay are not required, since that information is private to you). If a response to a tag is not received within 7 days, without one of the above described reasons posted in the Galaxy's Dump, then a staff member may use a NPC (Non-Player Character) to move your character along without directly influencing your character's actions. In general, if possible, 2 posts a week or (averaged out) 1 post every 3 1/2 days is the acceptable means of role playing activity in Paradoxical Echoes (tags excluded, see above). 6) Storyline; 'All major storylines (a storyline that affects the game as a whole) must have prior approval by Bravo via PM or the ''Galaxy's Dump. Minor storylines (those that only affect your character and one (1) or two (2) other characters with prior approval by those users) are freely allowed without Bravo's prior approval. '''7) Disputes & Concerns; Any disputes between players, players and staff, or staff and staff that cannot be handled in a peaceful manner, must be forwarded to Bravo via Private Message (PM) for further action. Any disputes that violate the Terms of Service, Rules of the Jedi Council Forums, and/or Harassment Policy must be forwarded to both Bravo and a Role Playing Forum Moderator or Manager immediately. 8) Copyright; players and staff are implored to make references and give credit to any and all creations not their own that they incorporate from outside sources into the game threads. 9) Game Policies; 'Please adhere to the "Declarations" and other Game Policies listed. 'God-modding is strictly forbidden, if used intentionally. 10) Have fun! Realism Characters * Paradoxical Echoes asks that you role play any and all Player Character (PC) or Non-Player Characters (NPC) under your direct or temporary control to the best of your ability; this includes posting realistic character actions, movements, injuries, and or deaths to other player controlled Player Character or Non-Player Characters' actions; and that any and all information your character should or should not have based on experience gained in game, character sheets, in-game development, and other character and game factors. Starships, vehicles, and or vessels * Paradoxical Echoes asks that you role play, modify, and (or) build any starhips, vehicles, and (or) vessels realistically, meaning that you obey realistic role playing movements against you by another player and that your mode of transportation thus mentioned above is equal to any known Star Wars ''canon-approved data, stats, and (or) information. References (work cited; aka web links) must be listed to reference ship data, stats, and (or) information. '''Other Game Situations' * Paradoxical Echoes asks that you, in any and all situations that arise Player Character, is posted to the best of your ability to uphold realism, Star Wars canon material, and to avoid any accidental or intentional god-modding. If you have questions regarding realism or other Star Wars material, please ask in our Galaxy's Dump (A Paradoxical Echoes OOC/OOG discussion thread) before posting In-Character. Writing * The Paradoxical Echoes holds a "standard" of writing; we ask that you write to the best of your ability, age, and (or) education level. ** This "standard" is to ensure a enjoyable, well written, and educational written role playing game experience for all Players, Staff, and outside Readers (not playing in the game) involved. * To quote''' Vehn, = '''"Part of the magic of this type of writing style, this craft, so to speak, is that things aren't spelled out for you. You build the road as you travel along it. Sometimes it is very smooth, other times it can remind you of a California highway, poorly maintained and out of control. It is that out of control element, the element of surprise, of driving with blinders on that really attracts me to this particular way of telling a story. There is nothing quite like the feeling of not knowing what is waiting for your character right around the corner and there are times, and I still get this feeling, where I feel like a kid in a candy store waiting for someone to respond to my character's post, to see what new wrinkle is put into the fabric of the roleplay environment. Give and take. Anticipate, release, let go, have fun. Common themes we all have experienced with this sort of writing in the past, present, and we all would like to help well into the future. To interact with others, in a galaxy far, far, away is a special experience. You form bonds with the people that you do this sort of writing with, the kind of bonds that seem to transcend traditional friendships. When things flow, they really flow. You seem to "get" the other role players. A lot of that understanding of the writing craft, of what we do here on these boards, comes with our common passion for Star Wars and for telling a good tale. When you roleplay, there comes with it a heavy need for common sense and a basic understandings of the workings of this particular format." * Paradoxical Echoes holds that players should try to the best of their abilities, to the extent that other obligations outside of role playing restrict them to, to spend a reasonably adequate amount of time to read other players' posts to generate quality responses to tags. If this means you need to post a Out-of-Game (OOG) comment in the game thread or in the Galaxy's Dump (A Paradoxical Echoes OOC/OOG discussion thread) to explain a delay in responding to a tag so you can thoroughly read through another player's post before responding, please do. * All reasonable and realistic attempts by all staff and players to thoroughly read and respond to tags in a thoughtful way should be made; this includes reading the small details about what other players should or should not know, can or cannot do. ----Bravo, Jan 10, 2013 at 12:46 PM /// Intervention (Quick Reference)---- Player Character vs. Non-Player Character (PC / NPC) Usage Player Character Paradoxical Echoes holds that a Player Character (PC) is any such character in the game that is directly controlled by a Role Player ("player"). In such a circumstance, a Player Character can only be controlled by the Role Player that created the character and that same Role Player is the only person that can kill the character, unless the Player Character dies as part of a [http://paradoxicalechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Policies#Realism realism circumstance] in the game. Special Circumstances * A Role Player may gave another Role Player permission to control their Player Character (PC), either during a vacation, leave from the game, or any other circumstance that is considered temporary or permanent. All such instances of special use must be forwarded to the Game Master via Private Message or via the Galaxy's Dump (A Paradoxical Echoes OOC/OOG discussion thread) ''for record keeping purposes and the length of time for such use---and between which Role Players----must be documented as well. Non-Player Character ''Paradoxical Echoes holds that a Non-Player Character (NPC) is any such character in the game that was created by one Role Player, but in which the character itself is not directly controlled by the Role Player in function and is instead farmed out to the game for general use by everyone who is in need of the character. NPCs may be killed off randomly and without approval from the original character owner. Special Circumstances * A Non-Player Character listed as "Loyal NPC" is unable to be killed off or injured/wounded without the original character owner's permission. Death of a Character Paradoxical Echoes holds that any death of a character in game can only be controlled by two circumstances: * The Role Player who created the character kills of his/her own creation * The character dies as part of a [http://paradoxicalechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Policies#Realism realism circumstance] in the game. Removal or Suspension from Game Paradoxical Echoes holds that a Role Player can be removed or suspended from the game by Game Master Bravo for one or a combination of any such reasons: # Any intentional violation of Game Rules #1 # Any intentional violation of Game Rules #8 # Any intentional violation of Game Rules #9 # Any intentional repeated violation of any of the Game Rules or Game Policies in which such action(s) disrupts the game for other Role Players or Staff to enjoy. All such removals or suspensions can only be done by Game Master Bravo '''and Bravo will contact the proper '''Role Playing Forum Moderator or Manager immediately. 'Declaration of Foundation' Paradoxical Echoes and any other past, present, future, open, or locked threads affiliated to Paradoxical Echoes on the Jedi Council Forums (hosted on TheForce.net) and any other offsite websites (community boards or otherwise) are founded on the following basis and principles listed below within this Declaration of Foundation: * Paradoxical Echoes is dedicated to a family-friendly environment; all Paradoxical Echoes material is enforced to be no greater in content then PG-13 (the MPAA rating of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith). * Paradoxical Echoes will adhere to its own Game Rules. * Paradoxical Echoes, as partaking in the services of the Jedi Council Forums on TheForce.net, will adhere to the Terms of Service, Harassment Policy, Rules of the Jedi Council Forums, and the RPF Rules. Please note the Official Profanity and Disallowed Words List as well. * Paradoxical Echoes ''is a Play-by-Post Role Playing Game. As a game, ''Paradoxical Echoes DOES NOT force, convince, threaten, pressure, bribe, sell, or in any other way take away the freedom of an individual to make their own religious or non-religious choices. As a game, Paradoxical Echoes ''is dedicated to providing a safe, friendly, and welcoming role playing environment to all who play and or read the game's posts, without infringing upon a individual's rights to choose or not choose a religious, political, or cultural stance. '''Copyright & Legal' * Copyright; ''Paradoxical Echoes'' recognizes that Star Wars is the creation and copyright of George Lucas (Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC) and now The Walt Disney Company and LucasFilm Story Group as of 2012. This Copyright extends to any & all material & works held by George Lucas & Walt Disney under "Star Wars". ** Player / User Obligation; all Paradoxical Echoes ''players and staff are implored to make references and give credit to any and all creations not their own that they incorporate from outside sources into ''Paradoxical Echoes. In light of that information---if requested to take down and/or cease to use pictures, artwork, and or other "creative arts" an outside source has identified to be the rightful copyright holder of---all players & staff of Paradoxical Echoes are encouraged to comply with the requested action immediately. * 'Legal; '''We, as "''Paradoxical Echoes," understand that all of our work in George Lucas' "Star Wars" galaxy is as a Fan Fiction Role Playing Game and is subject to any and all freedoms and restrictions that George Lucas and or Walt Disney and the LucasFilm Story Group so chooses to put on us. This extends to the Jedi Council Forums where applicable. Category:Game Policies